


连枝·时光回来过

by crimsona



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsona/pseuds/crimsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 AO 开始前的美好猜想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	连枝·时光回来过

**Author's Note:**

> 今天输球太苦，把去年的旧文翻出来。终老组，无关风月，隐Andy Roddick/Roger Federer（西皮粉永远抓住一切机会推销本命西皮……

连枝——两树的枝条连生在一起。一喻同胞兄弟，二喻恩爱夫妻。

【我好想回到25岁，还可以有十年的网球生涯】  
——Roger不受控制的把这句话吐露出来之后，立即就后悔了。

Roger一直是个感性的人，他总是花很大的力气让这看起来不是那么明显。  
看他场上的比赛的话，他大概是成功了，但每次赛后，从比赛结束开始的那一刻，他的感情立刻出卖了他的心，他就那么轻易的在众目睽睽之下淹没在自己的感情里。

如果不能控制一下自己的感情的话，Roger觉得，自己起码可以控制一下自己的言语，所以他的话从来条理分明，措辞得当，而这种关乎时光的话，他总是尽可能的避免，因为他知道这种感喟既不能帮他消灭时光的印记，也不能帮他清除前方道路的险阻，反而会让别人认为他的心理已经脆弱到无力设防的程度。

虽然这话在心里已经重复过太多次。

Marat退役之后，他就曾想过把时光的指针拨回，拨回到25岁的时候，拨回到没有厌倦的时刻。  
Andy生病的时候，他走在更衣室走廊里经过他的房间，却不知道敲开门之后该说些什么。于是他就站在门外，默默的期待时光能够倒流，流回江山尽在掌中的年代。

时光行过，年龄叠长，无力感销蚀着火热的心。当他尽一切努力让自己重新把握机会的时候，那种力不从心的痛苦比所有败果都来得绝望。  
失败毁灭的只是当下，力不从心扼杀的却是未来。

Roger的肩背低垂着，缓慢的呼吸，一起一伏。

他就是在这种情况下第数次和Lleyton重逢的。

Lleyton本来自在轻松的神态倏然静止，他停下来问他：“Roger你是不是哪儿不舒服？”  
“没有。”Roger试图在抬起身和Lleyton眼神交汇前的短短的几秒里勉强挤出个笑容，“好久不见，Lleyton，你最近怎么样？”  
Lleyton看到Roger眼神中复杂的情感之后显然有点担忧，但他很快恢复了刚才的轻松和笑容：“我还不错！不管怎么说，能从伤病中走出来都让我整个人焕然一新，说实话，这两天的训练下来我都觉得自己又变得干劲满满了。”

Lleyton从来都不是个会说话的人。Roger有点凄惨的想，但他言语中的真诚却是不能否认的。

足以鼓舞人的真诚。

Roger刚想张口回应一句，Lleyton便打断了他：“Roger，当我发现我再不可能像个20岁出头的小伙子一样在场上玩命奔跑的时候，我发誓我脑子里第一个念头就是退役，因为我们这些人中有太多人都这么做了。但是当我回到家里，和我的家人在一起的时候，打开电视，看到那片熟悉的球场的时候，突然就改变了主意。”  
Lleyton不再站着，而是坐在了Roger的旁边，“说实话，我也不知道我什么时候能再获得一个冠军，甚至不知道我是不是还能再获得任何一个什么的冠军，但我觉得我身上还有些东西没有燃尽，我知道我还有留在场上的动力，留在场上的时候，我还是快乐的。”  
Roger扭过头看着Lleyton，看着他清澈的眼眸，一时无言。  
“Roger我知道当你说你享受在球场上的快乐的时候，绝对不是为了安慰媒体和球迷，你是真的这么想，才会这么说。”Lleyton突然不再说话，似乎找不到合适的言语，“呃……我也是这种感觉，虽然我猜我们的情况不大相同，但……”Lleyton犹豫了一下，还是站起身准备离开，“这就是我想说的。”

Roger迟疑了一下，等他来得及和Lleyton说一句谢谢的时候，Lleyton只留给他一个背影，并且在听到这句话的时候，都没有回头，只是背着身摆了摆手。

Lleyton大概也变了不少，Roger想，这些年来，不管愿不愿意，他们这些人总是不经意间互相影响着，不知不觉，Lleyton似乎从以前的挑衅过渡成了洒脱，真不知道该归功于谁。

Roger很高兴自己转移了关注点，他望着Lleyton的背影，忍不住想起他们第一次见面时候的情景。

说来奇怪，因为哪怕是和Andy初遇的记忆都已经慢慢模糊了。Andy，Roger眉心一动，大概和Andy的记忆已经太复杂了，有些痛苦太明晰，而剩下的那些美丽的往事反而模糊不清了。

但他和Lleyton初遇的记忆却从未远去，从记忆的角落里拾起，拂去灰尘，本来的面貌就毫不掩饰的显现出来。

他第一次见到Lleyton的时候他才13岁，那是在巴塞尔的冬天，Lleyton因为被Darren Cahill从温暖的澳大利亚拽到寒冷的欧洲而老大的不情愿，以至于他和Peter还有自己打招呼的时候都紧锁着眉头。  
如果Roger当时心情足够好的话，他大概还有精力去好奇一下Lleyton那时候究竟在思考什么深奥的问题。  
可惜他那天也精神不济。  
过早的被Peter拽出被窝让Roger持续着两眼发直的状态。直至上场，看到Lleyton突然变得像一只患有多动症的兔子一样，在场上四处乱跑的时候，Roger还是忍不住打了个哈欠。

盘数过半，Roger才恢复了平常的状态，坐在场边的塑料椅子上调整着呼吸，间或晃着两条肌肉并不结实的小腿，看着Peter和Darren低声说着什么，Peter笑得很开心很骄傲。  
大人说话为什么都喜欢窃窃私语，有什么不能大点声说出来的。

“我将来一定会长到1米85以上，”Roger耳畔突然响起一个陌生的声音，带着澳洲口音的英语，Roger那时英语并不算好，也不太爱用英文和人交流。他扭过头看着Lleyton，Lleyton继续他的理论，“那时候我的发球就会变得更强，你就再也别想在我的发球局里再占到什么便宜了！”

Roger当时很想弄明白，这个坐在自己旁边大发豪言壮志的澳洲人是谁，他又为啥要跟自己讲这些碍不着自己的话。  
不过Roger不喜欢讲英语（虽然Peter总告诉自己要经常用英语跟人交流，因为以后的巡回赛他都得用英语），但既然Peter现在不在眼前，那么他就可以不用听他的话，所以在【用英语告诉对方这么说话太不客气了】和【用点头把这段局间的交谈糊弄过去】二者之前，Roger毫不犹豫的选择了后者。  
他朝Lleyton点了点头，表示信任，Lleyton便志得意满的回到了场上。

在今后的四五年里，Roger并没少见Lleyton，但Roger始终也没觉得这有什么特别的，Lleyton像他在这几年间认识的所有同龄人一样，拼搏着年轻的生命，期待着美好的未来。

Lleyton始终都不算是Roger生命中特别的那一个。  
只是Roger不知道什么时候，也开始在上场的那一刻起，就令对手绝望的精神抖擞起来。  
不。Roger永远不会承认自己像只得了多动症的兔子一样疯跑。  
虽然Roger有时候也承认场下的自己也是个多动症患者。  
比如。

比如难得在清晨早早醒来的Roger仍然不能安静的躺好。他忍不住抚上Andy金色的短发，慢慢的摩挲。  
Andy忽然睁开那双明亮的双眸，移动着脸庞，嘴唇贴上Roger的掌心。  
细碎的吻让Roger觉得很痒，他笑着收回手，却被Andy握住手腕，仔细的看了起来。  
“你看什么呢？”  
Andy认真的翻转着他的手掌，煞有介事的回答，“我看看你手上有没有个开关。”  
“什么？”  
“我真是想不明白”，在没有在Roger手掌上找到臆想中的开关之后，Andy一副泄气的表情翻身躺平，“如果你手上没有开关，你怎么可能能在上场的时候立刻变得那么坚不可摧，明明在训练的时候还……”Andy撅起嘴唇做了个不可思议的表情。  
“嗯……如果真有这么个开关的话，大概也是长在Lleyton身上？”Roger说完这句话自己也忍不住笑起来。  
Andy皱起眉，“是你英语太差，词不达意，还是……你就想表达这么个变态的意思？”  
Roger眨眨眼睛，翻身压在Andy身上，下巴搁在Andy的胸口继续笑个不停：“我也不知道……不知道自己想说什么……”  
“你快起来，这么笑弄得我好痒！”

 

Roger仍然坐在更衣室里，光洁柔滑的白光却弄得他头晕目眩。

Lleyton始终都不算是在Roger生命中特别的一个。  
但Lleyton始终都在。

当他的视野还停留在瑞士的时候，Lleyton便已经在那里了  
等他的眼前已是整片江山的时候，Lleyton还是在那里  
待他整理行装重新上场的时候，Lleyton又在那里了  
到他身心俱疲狼狈不堪的时候，他四下张望，无一故人的时候，Lleyton竟又奇迹般的出现在了这里

倘若你厌倦了一样东西，走的时候总是很潇洒，不留一点眷恋；然当你对一件事尚无法放手的时候，却不得不眼睁睁的看着它再难挽留，渐行渐远，那种无力感和对未来的恐惧感简直让人无法承受。

Roger曾一度认为自己已经很擅长走出失败的伤感了，但连续的打击还是让他没有起身前行的力气。  
所以他不知道Lleyton是怎么做到的，怎么在苦苦挣扎之后勇敢的选择留下，怎么低下他高傲的头在澳大利亚的土地上一次次起跑，流下汗水，吸走疲惫。  
这就好像Roger收回了试图挽留Marat，Andy还有David的手臂，等他打算也这么对Lleyton的时候，Lleyton却突然扬起了自己的手臂，喊了一声“Come On！”

Roger抽了一下鼻子，手指划过他的球包，指尖无意识的轻轻点了点条缕分明的纤维，然后一把抓起球包背在肩上，起身离开。

懂你的未必就是你的兄弟，你的兄弟又未必懂你。  
懂你的人还可能是你的情人  
而你的兄弟，可能从来不懂你是什么人，选择了一条怎样的路，路上又爱上了什么人，但他还是会支持你，简直不需要什么理由，就成了终身好友。

Roger再见到Lleyton的时候已经是新的一年了，这次不像第一次，而是他飞到了澳大利亚。  
在他们共同风光的年岁里，由于是主要竞争对手，他们很少一起训练。  
这次，他们一起浸泡在布里斯班明媚的阳光里，Roger觉得自己从没在训练中就产生一种浑身上下都被拆下来重新组装的感觉。  
虽然疲劳不已，但却意外的舒服。  
“所以我早就说过，你该多跑跑，玩儿命跑，浑身上下都湿透，”Lleyton咽下喉中的运动饮料，“非常健康。”  
“得了吧，‘我还不错！不管怎么说，能从伤病中走出来都让我整个人焕然一新，说实话，这两天的训练下来我都觉得自己又变得干劲满满了。’”Roger模仿着Lleyton的语气引用着他的话。  
“喂！”  
“虽然‘我也不知道我什么时候能再获得一个冠军，甚至不知道我是不是还能再获得任何一个什么的冠军，但我觉得我身上还有些东西没有燃尽，我知道我还有留在场上的动力’……”Roger依然继续，也许Lleyton永远都不会知道，他这些话在这几个月里被Roger重复了多少遍。  
“你等着瞧，我很快就要再拿一个锦标给你看了！”Lleyton挥舞着拳头示威。  
“乐观其成。”Roger抱着肩笑起来。

Roger在离开布里斯班前往墨尔本的路上还在想自己怎么就这么多嘴。  
输球永远都不能成为一件快乐的事。  
不管对手是谁。  
事实上，Andy也许能告诉你，当Roger输球的时候，对手是谁都不要紧，Roger只关注输球的自己，无心理会网对面的人。

但是当Roger整理好球衣走出球员通道，看到了西装革履的Lleyton冲他扬了扬眉毛的时候  
——Roger决定退一步  
——如果，如果！如果，自己输了球的事实无法改变的话，他还是比较愿意看到在自己身比那举起奖杯的那个人是Lleyton。

“Roger你知道么，你的确是个selfish bastard。”  
Roger正坐在更衣室的椅子里，享受着胜利的喜悦，哪怕那只是个表演赛，他抬起头看着站在门口撇嘴的Lleyton。  
一如既往的不会说话。  
“你真的觉得这么说一个刚刚为慈善事业做出贡献的人合适么？”  
“没，其实我去年年末见到你的时候就想说这句话，当你当时看起来太绝望了，我实在张不开口这么讲。”  
“即便是去年我也不知道你有啥立场这么说我。”  
Lleyton耸耸肩，“或许没有，我只是听到Andy这么说你之后也想过过嘴瘾骂骂人吧。”Lleyton走到他身边坐下，“不过你起码是个很招人喜欢的混蛋。”  
“那还真谢谢你了。”  
“必须得承认，有些人就是这样，什么都不必做就可以让别人喜欢。”  
Roger闻言笑了起来，眉眼都笑弯了。  
“你就是这样的人，你只要这么笑一笑，大家就都会喜欢你了，从小时候就是。”  
“即使如此，我也没办法每件事都心想事成。”  
“是啊，你没法子拿到每个冠军，”Lleyton扬起嘴角，“尤其是在面对我的时候。”  
“你不是也不能如愿的长到1米85？”  
“好吧，无法反驳……那我就只好先走了。”Lleyton站起身抚平西装外套上的褶皱，Roger看着他小心的样子又被逗乐了，“赛场见。”  
“不，Roger，我确定你不会想过早的在赛场上见到我的。”

Roger望着Lleyton消失的背影，莫名生出微微的紧张，仿佛他要面对的不是已无比熟悉的澳网比赛，而是某个全新的未知的领域。

这也许是新年里人们的常态吧，Roger想，一切未知都变得不那么令人心烦意乱，而是充满了新的期许  
——他感觉有蝴蝶在他胃中轻轻的扇动着翅膀  
——他感觉有嫩草轻轻的滑过他的指尖  
——他感觉有甜蜜的亲吻温柔的落在他的睫毛  
——他感觉有清风拂过他的皮肤  
——他感觉有阳光温暖他的心脏

他不知道他在新赛季里能不能收拾河山；  
他不知道他在新赛季里有没有机会和Andy在一起；  
他甚至不知道他在新赛季里该不该抱着这些希望；  
他更不知道Lleyton是否还会在那里，在场上

不过他觉得他现在不需要这些答案，这些都该留给他自己去争取，去见证。

Roger收拾好球包，踏出更衣室的时候，他觉得他还有那么点春风得意。  
然而骤然从安静清爽的更衣室走到场馆外面，变化还是大了点。  
热风迎面扑来，球迷疯狂的舞动着条幅、大网球和一切能用来签名的东西，高喊着他的名字。  
汗水的味道融在墨尔本的夜晚里，燥热，强烈，简直令人窒息，然而却有点沉迷在这种气氛中  
因为这让他觉得恍若隔世，那种热烈热切的空气让他觉得自己似乎又回到了当初。置身人海中的时候，Roger几乎要把此刻当成那个狂胜无忧的年代  
待他乘专车离开的时候，望着墨尔本兴奋的夜空，望着那明亮的灯光，几乎热泪盈眶  
他似乎比25岁时的自己还要感性，甚至可以在没有任何外界条件刺激下被情绪淹没  
——有那么一刻的时间，他觉得时光回来过。


End file.
